PROGRAM Harry OS
by renextronex
Summary: the mind... limitless in reach. Magic... limitless in potential, so what would really happen if you mix them beyond paltry mind reading and shielding? This Harry will find out (ONE-SHOT)


Magic... The ability to manipulate mana and circumvent the regular laws of reality, it can be used to perform amazing feats, some can conjure fires capable of turning countries asunder, other can transform a horse into a nice table, or wave a stick to create an impenetrable fortress. Among the many feats that magic is capable of, few are as often overlooked, underestimated or misunderstood as mind magic. Most wizards seem to immediately think about mind reading and the countermeasures to it when mind magic is mentioned... Magic, the ability to use mana be bend the world and its laws... and everything that there is in it... So why would something as flexible and with so much potential as the mind be limited to such pedestrian interactions with it? The answer? Of course... It is not, whether that is a good thing or not... well, that is the incognite, isn't it?

* * *

"Oh. Harry, you birthday is today, isn't it?" said the nice teacher.

Mr. Alvin always seemed to be willing to be nice to him, even when the other teachers started to be mean. Is not like he understood the why of either, but he wasn't used to kindness, and in the whole, it made him weary.

Still, he gave a hesitant nod to the man

"Oh, good, let me see if I have it around" The man back stepped through the door to his office and started ruffling among a stack of books until he found what he was looking for, apparently It was a couple of worn but well cared for book which he presented to Harry.

"Go on, take them... I know is not much but... Happy Birthday" Harry stared at the books with astonishment, a part of him wondered if it was mean prank, if the man was just going to take it back and laugh at him, he watched wearily at the teacher until he was reassured the man wasn't going to pull it back. Hesitantly he took the books and looked at them, it read: "The Pragmatic Programmer" and "Absolute Beginner's Guide to C"

"It may not be the last thing in the market but it got me started in programming... I notice you don't talk to much to the other children. Some people... Like me, we get along better with machines than with other people. I just thought you might be the same, ha ha" said the man laughing sheepishly towards the end.

Harry was just staring in awe at the first presents he ever had, it didn't matter to him that it was some old books, it didn't matter to him that he didn't know the first thing about programming, that he wasn't likely to get his hand on a computer to even do something with the knowledge. It was his first present, for a child that had lived a life devoid of kindness for most of the eight years he had been alive, the small spark of happiness it ignited was slightly overwhelming to his little heart that was starting to forget how to feel at all

"Thank... You..." Said his hoarse voice, the astonishment plain on his face.

Mr. Alvin, looking a little troubled, gave him a small smile and patted his head a little bit

A couple of months later Mr. Alvin had to move back to his hometown to take care of his sickly mother, Harry would never see him again

* * *

That night Harry understood the severe consequences that making mistakes could have... Even if he didn't even know he was making a mistake in the first place

"You dirty little freak!, how dare you!?, after everything ew done for you!" Screamed the purple looking obese man.

One would think that he had done a great betrayal, tattled on them to the police or something similar, nothing of the sort. He had simply gotten better grades than Dudly, his cousin, and apparently this was a crime worthy of imprisonment for the whole summer

* * *

Harry didn't have much to do in the cupboard he had for residence, the couple of broken toys he had recovered when Dudly threw them at him got boring pretty quickly. Fortunately he had his present, the book, there was a simple joy in using something that was his and only his, the book started from the very basics of programming but it was not made with 7 years olds in mind so Harry struggled to make heads or tails of what he was reading, but he had time, and fortunately, a dictionary, and a whole long months of solitude and boredom.

In time he understood that if you introduce a command in a machine you would get a predictable result, put enough commands together in a string an you get more complex results, put enough strings together and you would get a program.

Harry didn't have a computer to make programs, but he had notebooks, both those that were his and those that his cousin discarded in his general direction, so he made use of them. The programs, of course, couldn't be executed from the notebooks, but they could be executed from Harry's imagination.

It was wonderful, programs, as long as the were well done, had no room for mistakes. In a program, commands were executed and the result as definite and absolute. He wished he could work like a program, if he did, maybe he wouldn't have to go hungry, maybe he wouldn't have to get imprisoned in the little cupboard under the stairs, maybe the Dursley would even come to like him.

It was the last day of his imprisonment, that day, he tried to think and act lk a program, a command for every little action, a condition for every decision, strings for more complex sequences of action. It was a little fun, a break from the monotony, at the end of the day, lying in his bed and with the eyes closed, he executed the command "rest" he never fell asleep faster.

Of course Harry didn't know he had the ability to warp reality by exercising his will, he didn't know he could, even by accident, bend the laws of nature, he didn't know that by using all his will, his concentration and the power of a wish, he would fundamentally change the way his mind worked

* * *

_Initializing__ PROGRAM: Harry OS_

_Systems checks_

_Nutrition: 38%_

_Hydration: 68%_

_Physical fitness: 18%_

_Autoimmune__ system: 78%_

_Mental health: $̷̢̡̼̖̺́̂̚&̴͙̙̍̃͋̐͜!̵̹̪̺͔͙͛̂#̵̲̻͙͐̌̀̀͂͝% _

_WARNING! CRITICAL FAILURE!_

_Evaluating..._

_Revising memories..._

_Reducing emotional feedback based of human interaction_

_Reevaluating system of values_

_Revising behavior patterns_

_Recalibrating survivor instincts _

_Updating Human Behavior __Analysis__ Module (HBAM) _

_Adjusting expectations_

_Subsystem restart..._

_All systems online, operating at 37% __efficiency__, healthy diet and small periods of __exercise__ for a prolonged time __necessary__ to reach higher __efficiency_

Harry Potter opened his eyes... And suddenly everything was different

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
